


Disco Stick

by ArdentSacrilege (PragmaticKatharsis)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/ArdentSacrilege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who wants to take a ride on Ichigo's disco stick? Yaoi&PWPage inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted at Y!Gallery and FF.net on 06-28-09 for a Kink Meme. Time to get all my old shame in one place to get ready for updates.

"Don't make me say it again you asshole." Ishida somehow managed to glare at him while still looking so lustful.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly." Ichigo didn't quite remember how they had ended up in Ishida's apartment after going to the club. He also couldn't quite recall when Ishida had undressed them and started to straddle him on Ishida's bed, but at this point he was willing to take it all in stride if what the Quincy had said wasn't just a product of his alcohol addled mind. Of course Ishida grinding their erections together didn't help his thinking process along with it either.

"I. Wanna. Take. A. Ride. On. Your. Disco. Stick." And with each word the grinning Ishida rolled his hips, pre-cum slicking them both.

Ichigo let out a low, carnal moan. God damn he didn't know why the bossy little archer being so demanding turned him on but he wasn't going to complain. Ichigo trailed his fingers up to Ishida's mouth, thrusting them in and out slightly when the Quincy clamped his lips over the digits to suck them.

When Ichigo couldn't take it anymore he took his now spit-slick fingers and circled Ishida's tight hole, making the other boy gasp and clutch his shoulders for support as he finally pushed a digit into that suffocating heat. By the time Ichigo managed to get three digits in both boys were gasping and panting.

Ichigo was taken aback by the feral growl that came from the other boy as he was pushed roughly back into the pillows. However he didn't get a chance to question it when he felt Ishida position himself over his cock and slowly impale himself on Ichigo's throbbing length. When he was fully in Ishida it took all of his control not to just blow his load right then and there. He opened his eyes that he hadn't even realized had closed to see Ishida's head thrown back, his face had a look of pure ecstasy.

"Heh, I thought you were gonna ride me?" Even in the middle of sex Ichigo couldn't resist just a bit of taunting.

That sure snapped Ishida out of his blissful expression. With a vigor Ichigo didn't think possible of him in this state Ishida began a rather brutal pace. If Ichigo had a hard time keeping himself from spilling before, it paled in comparison to the pure effort he exerted now. Ishida would probably be pissed at him if he finished so soon without him. Ichigo lifted up the hand that had been in Ishida's mouth and began to stroke the Quincy's cock to the same rhythm he was riding Ichigo.

Ishida let out a long trailing moan, his movements becoming jerky as he released all over Ichigo's hand. And that sound coupled with that incredible squeeze he felt as Ishida came was all that it took for Ichigo to thrust up and come the hardest he had ever in his young life.

They both laid there silently for a few minutes, only the sounds of their heavy breathing being heard. With a groan Ishida lifted himself off of Ichigo and rolled over to lay beside him. The Shinigami lifted an eyebrow lazily as Ishida turned to look at him with a very serious expression on his face.

"We should go to the club more often."


End file.
